Just Once
by apk1980
Summary: Attraction boils under the surface for two friends. This is what happens when they find themselves alone.


**I wrote this while I was stuck in the bed for two weeks. If it's crazy, blame the medicine. To those of you reading _Bound, _I haven't disappeared. I just had the flu and then pneumonia.**

We met every Saturday morning at the beach. My boyfriend Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. We were best friends, the six of us. I met Jasper first. He was something sexy; tall and thin with a runner's body, long wavy blonde hair, and a killer smile. Through him, I was introduced to his girlfriend, Alice.

Alice was adorable. There was really no other way to describe the tiny girl. She was lovely, really, with enormous green eyes, a straight white smile, and short black hair. Her skin was perfect and ivory and she smelled like fresh laundry and sunshine. I loved her right away and we became fast friends. She was sweet when I was cynical and silly when I was sarcastic. We balanced one another.

She introduced me to her family. Her brother, Emmett, was a giant. He was well over six feet tall and heavily muscled. He would have been intimidating if he wasn't constantly smiling his little boy smile. His cheeks were dotted with the most adorable, deep dimples and they transformed his face into sweetness. We developed a relationship like none I'd ever had before; he was the brother I always wished for.

Emmett's girlfriend was a goddess. Rosalie Hale was six feet tall with full hips and heavy breasts. Her curves were the envy of every girl in school and her beauty was surpassed by no one. She had long wavy hair the color of wheat and the face of an angel; big blue eyes, a small straight nose, and pink pouty lips. The dimple in her chin punctuated her perfection and I would have hated her if she hadn't been just as lovely on the inside as she was on the out.

I was the fifth wheel of our group for several months, until the day Edward Cullen moved to town. He walked into the school and I was done. He was mine from the second he introduced himself. Edward was so, so handsome with light brown hair and green eyes. He was tall; so tall I didn't even reach his shoulders. He was funny and caring and his kisses were delicious. He was my first kiss, my first love, my first everything. We were happy.

But, then there was Jasper.

Jasper and I had a connection that we fought against with all our might. It would have been simple if our lives hadn't been so intertwined. We were together always and, worse, we actually enjoyed the other's company. We tried to be distant, but it never lasted. Everything about him drew me in and it seemed to be the same for him. So, we accepted it and embraced it, calling ourselves best friends and keeping it extremely platonic.

Sure, there were hugs that lasted a beat too long, looks that held more longing than friendship, and kisses on the cheek that left me yearning for more. So, without discussing it, we both made sure never to be left alone. We had our alone time on the phone, texting or talking well into the night. I opened myself more to him than anyone, and I knew he did the same.

We were both determined not to hurt the ones we loved by giving in to our desire for one another. The others teased us, calling us soul mates, and we laughed along with them. Everyone trusted us more than we trusted ourselves.

And then came the week that we ended up alone.

It was Spring Break and Edward was with his family in Chicago, celebrating his Nana's 70th birthday. Alice and Emmett were on vacation with their parents in Hawaii, and Rosalie went with them. I went to the beach on Saturday morning like I always did, half expecting Jasper not to show. My stomach fluttered in excitement as I spotted his car, a restored '67 GTO that he loved more than his own life. It was black and shiny and he named it Lucille.

He was standing next to Lucille, looking down at his feet. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets and he was so, so still. I watched as the wind lifted strands of his hair, whipping them around his face violently. I imagined the strands stung his cheeks. His eyes lifted and immediately captured mine as I walked slowly to his side. I puffed out a surprised breath at the intensity his face held.

"Hey," I greeted him, quietly.

"Hi," he answered with a nod. "I wasn't sure you'd come."

"Yeah." It was all I could say. The air around us was charged and my stomach suddenly and painfully clenched. I moved even closer to him as the wind swirled around us, pimpling my skin and chilling me through my thin t-shirt and shorts. He took a step toward me and our feet met at the toes. I stared at our shoes; his ratty old black and white Chucks and my scuffed up gray sneakers. My feet were tiny next to his and for some reason, this coaxed a sweet heavy ache between my thighs and my whole body wanted to touch his body. I gulped and took a deep breath.

"You want to go to my house for a while?" he asked quietly. I felt my cheeks burn as I nodded silently. "We can take Lucille and come back later for your truck. Yeah?"

"Okay."

He opened the passenger door for me and once I settled into the warm leather seat, he closed it gently behind me. I took one deep breath, and then he was sliding in next to me. He smelled like the beach and tobacco. I wanted to bury my face in his neck and breathe him in. I braced myself, expecting to feel guilty for my thoughts, but it never happened.

It didn't happen even when Jasper's hand snaked across the console and landed, heavy and warm, on my thigh. He glanced nervously at me, and I smiled in response. I couldn't force myself to feel bad about this. No matter what happened today, we would be okay. His thumb made small, soft circles against the skin of my thigh and I burned for him. My breaths were shallow and loud and I was embarrassed until I noticed his ragged breaths.

He pulled into his driveway at long last, and there were no other cars. "Where are your parents?" I asked, my voice nearly a whisper.

"My dad's working and my mom is out of town for the weekend," he replied in the same hushed tone. We silently made our way to his bedroom; up the stairs, second door on the left. I shivered as my body brushed against his as he held the door for me. Jasper closed and locked the door behind us and I tingled from my throat to my belly button, excitement coursed through me.

We faced each other in silence for several moments. I opened my mouth to speak and emitted a tiny, startled squeak when he crushed his lips to mine. We both froze for a second and then we melted against each other. My hands wrapped around soft strands of his hair as he pulled me tightly against him, his hands grabbing and kneading the flesh of my thighs and bottom. A deep moan filled the room and it could have been either one of us or both of us. His tongue massaged mine and I had never, ever been kissed as thoroughly as this.

The sensitive flesh between my thighs was on fire, and my panties were useless and soaked through. I shifted my hips against Jasper's, but I couldn't get the friction I desperately wanted and needed. His hands fisted around the fabric of my shirt and the cotton dug sharply into my skin. Our lips parted and I quickly pulled my shirt over my head. He stared at my chest, panting, and I wished I had worn a sexier bra, but it was plain and white cotton. It became obvious that he didn't mind when he reached behind his head and pulled off his shirt by the collar.

Our movements became frenzied from there; his hands pulling at the waistband of my shorts, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping me. I wiggled my hips free from the denim as I helped him out of his jeans. My bra was tossed across the room, landing unceremoniously on his desk chair and his boxers and my panties were discarded side by side next to his bed.

I stretched out against his sheets, gasping in delight as he slid his entire body against mine. My legs wrapped around his waist and my soft skin was surprised by the softness of his skin. I dragged my hands up and down his back, taking note of the long, smooth muscle I found there. Open mouthed kisses sprinkled my chest, and his tongue teased my nipples before he sucked roughly on them. I watched with wide eyes as he dropped kisses down my torso, lingering at my left hip.

I ran my hands through his long, soft hair as he ran his nose down and across, nuzzling into my clit before giving me a long, slow lick. The muscles in my stomach twitched and jumped as he kissed my pussy with his open mouth, alternating licks and sucks and small, gentle bites. My orgasm sneaked up on me and I pressed his head into my center, grinding against his face, unashamed.

"Oh, my god, Jasper!" I cried out as he kissed his way back up my body. He settled between my hips and kissed me softly beneath my ear. I could feel him, hot and heavy against my right thigh. I reached between us, and gathered up moisture from my body before wrapping my fist around him tightly. He groaned and hissed, moving his hips against me. Our mouths met in another kiss, gently this time, and as I pulled his bottom lip into my mouth, he rolled us over, so I was resting on top of him.

His head rubbed sharply against my clit and I sucked in a breath between my teeth. "Fuck," he moaned, and grabbed my hips, stilling me as he rubbed his entire length against my wet flesh.

"Jasper, please," I whimpered against his mouth. I pulled back and lifted myself onto my knees, guiding his penis into me slowly. We both moaned as he filled me completely, and I rested my forehead against his once he was completely inside me. Nothing ever felt this good.

I moved tentatively against him; the dragging pull creating a delicious burn. I sat up and leaned back, resting my hands against his thighs as we moved together. His eyes were glued to where we were connected and as I moved my hand to my own clit, his mouth dropped in surprise.

"Christ, Bella," he said, his voice rough. He placed his hand over mine, and pressed my hand firmly into tiny circles over my bundle of nerves. My body shook as I climaxed and he quickly rolled us again so I was beneath him as he pounded into me. I smiled through his orgasm and when he collapsed against me, I let out a giggle. He met my eyes with a smile and laughed along with me.

I knew without a doubt, that we would be okay. Just this once, Jasper had been mine, but we would be able to put this behind us and move forward as closer friends. Guilt had no place here.


End file.
